<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a day at the office by trashwitch (amigaveneno)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770623">a day at the office</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amigaveneno/pseuds/trashwitch'>trashwitch (amigaveneno)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, the ship is there if you look for it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amigaveneno/pseuds/trashwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do the men who occupy the highest office in the 6th squad do when there is nothing to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a day at the office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a particularly slow day at the Sixth Division. Both captain and lieutenant had completed their workload for the day before noon had even come to pass. Neither would admit aloud, especially not the work-focused captain, that they were bored. Well, not bored, but rather, finding themselves with absolutely nothing to do and a beautiful day passing by in a rather mocking way.  </p><p>Lieutenant Abarai stared at a small spot on the wall. His captain did not believe in ‘half days’, ‘early days’, or even ‘time off’. So there he sat, contemplating spots on walls, seeing a few that looked like spots, and a couple more that looked like splotches. He considered closing his eyes and watching the different colors fly about behind his eyelines. Anything to make time giddy-up, hurry up, please, for the love of everything holy upon earth and hell, make the end of the day come. </p><p>Likewise, the captain, straight faced and cold, was determined to look busy while pretending to read some book about laws or virtues or something like that, probably. Maybe it was a cooking book. If asked, sword to his neck, the life of Rukia dependent on it, he knew he could not, even in good conscience, answer if the book he was reading was even in a language he understood. Symbols meant nothing to the boredom he found himself swimming in. </p><p>“Captain Kuchiki,” Renji spoke with hesitation, breaking the silence with the grace of a newborn giraffe, “I understand that you do not like half days or leaving early for the day but, sir, there really isn’t anything to do. Could I, at the very least, take a long lunch?” Brown eyes pleaded with the captain, desperation within them. Boredom could make the strongest men beg, or at the very least, whine. </p><p>“No,” Captain Kuchiki answered, without looking up from his book, turning the page, still not caring enough to figure out if the language in the book was even one he knew how to read.</p><p>Lieutenant Abarai pouted. The captain often forgot, as did many, that Abarai wasn’t very old in the timeline of the soul reaper’s life expectancy. Sometimes he acted surprisingly like a bratty human teenager, when the mood fit.</p><p>“However,” the captain said, looking up from what he finally determined was a series of manuscripts written in cuneiform, “we could take a long lunch together, if you would like.” </p><p>The captain could see no problem with the plan, as it wasn’t like they were doing anything else. He would truly prefer not sitting alone in the office, suffering the slowdown of time.</p><p>The lieutenant stood up so fast from his seat, Byakuya Kuchiki could swear there was an after image, “Sounds good! I know just the place we could go to. They have this weird thing where they serve drink specials between breakfast and lunch and, Captain, the prices are quite reasonable!” </p><p>Captain Kuchiki sighed. Why not start their afternoon with drinks, laughter, and sweet blushes on Renji’s face. </p><p>Better than reading a book on receipts from potters in ancient something-or-other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sometimes you get bored at work no one has anything to do. also def not procrastinating on work stuff when i wrote this. also i barely edited this, i am sorry :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>